


Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

by surviving_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Pining Castiel, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_angels/pseuds/surviving_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester promised his mother that he would be bringing someone home for the holidays. Unfortunately for him he doesn't have anyone. It's then that he ropes in his best friend and roommate Castiel Novak into pretending to be his boyfriend for the day. Needless to say things don't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Cas was looking forward to sitting on the couch for the rest of the weekend, doing nothing but watch Christmas movies. He had finished all his Christmas shopping days ago and all the presents were wrapped and waiting to be handed out so he really had nothing else he needed to do. His roommate (and best friend) unfortunately had other ideas for the two of them.

“Cas, buddy, please!” Dean whines, following Castiel around the dorm room they share.

“Dean, I said no.” Castiel exclaims already fed up with his best friend. This exchange had already been going on for the last 15 minutes.

“Come on Cas! You know how excited my mom was that I was finally bringing someone home for the holidays.”

“Well you shouldn’t have told her that you had someone to bring home when you didn’t!”

“I told her months ago! I figured I’d have someone to take home by now.”

“Well tough shit Dean Winchester, find someone else to drag down with you.”

“I don’t have anyone else left to ask! I already asked Charlie and she just laughed in my face!” Dean says throwing his arms up in the air.

“Serves you right.” Cas mumbles under his breath.

“I heard that!” Dean says crossing his arms and flopping down on the couch. He turns around after a moment to stare at Cas over the back of the couch. “Please Cas, help me out here. I’m begging you.”

“No, Dean. You know that it would end horribly.” Cas says turning his back on Dean.

“No it won’t! And it won’t even be that hard, we already know everything about each other. We could easily fool them.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about Dean!” Cas exclaims turning back around to face Dean.

“Well what then! All we have to do is drive down to Lawrence for a couple of hours, tell everyone we’re dating, maybe hold hands or some shit to make it look real and we’ll be on our merry way back here before anyone is the wiser.”

Cas just sighs and puts his head in his hands. He normally wouldn’t have been so opposed to helping his best friend out of a situation like this except well, his feelings for said best friend weren’t feeling as platonic as they had been in the past.

“Please Cas, help a guy out here.” Dean begs, it looks like he’s moments away from getting on to his knees and full out begging. Now that is something Cas had wanted to see, but this isn’t exactly the circumstance he was hoping they would be in when that happened.

“You know what, fine. I’ll do it. I’ll help you out with this completely stupid plan that is never going to work. But just so you know when it blows up in our faces, you are taking all of the blame.” Cas says pointing a finger and glaring menacingly at Dean.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll take all the blame. It’s not going to blow up though Cas, just you wait and see!” Dean says jumping up and giving Cas a hug, “and thank you Cas, seriously you’re a life saver.”

*** The next day***

“You ready, Cas?” Dean asks turning off the impala and turning to face Cas with a smile on his face.

“No.” Cas says worrying his bottom lip.

“Hey, come on. It’s going to be fine. We don’t even have to act much differently than we normally would. Like really all we gotta do is hold hands a bit and that’ll shut everyone up. Don’t worry so much, it’ll work out just fine.”

“If you says so.”

“I know so. Now let’s go get this show on the road!” Dean says while getting out of the car.

Cas sighs one last time and follows Dean out of the car. Dean’s standing at the front of the impala with his hand stretched out towards Cas. Cas takes a deep breath, steeling himself and grabs Dean’s hand. They make their way to the front door like that. Before they even reach the front steps the door is swung open and a giant mass of awkward limbs and floppy hair comes barreling towards them shouting, “Dean!”

Dean lets go of Cas’s hand to grab the giant mass that Cas can now see is a boy into a huge bear hug.

“Sammy!” Dean shouts with a giant smile on his face. Ah Cas thinks, so this must be Sam. Sure he had seen pictures of him before but it didn’t quite capture the true essence of Sam Winchester. He was a lot ganglier looking in real life. “Jeez Sammy, you’ve grown more since I last saw you! You’re going to be taller than me soon if you keep growing like this.”

“That’s the plan, Jerk!” Sam says with a big smile on his face.

“Shut up Bitch” is Dean’s reply. “Sam I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Castiel. Cas meet Sam, my little brother.”

Sam’s eyes go comically wide as his gaze switches between Dean and Cas. Cas can’t help but laugh a little as he says “It’s nice to meet you Sam.” That seems to make Sam remember his manners as he sticks out his hand for Cas to shake and says “yeah, it’s nice to meet you as well.” Sam then turns to his brother and says “You know when Mom told me you were actually bringing someone home this holiday I didn’t actually believe her.”

“Sam, shut up and let us inside. It’s cold as balls out here.” Dean says and pushes his way past Sam with Cas in tow.

“Mom?” Dean calls into the house while Sam sneaks around them and into the living room. Cas hears a little shriek and turns to see Mary Winchester standing in a doorway that Cas assumes leads to the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist and a hand covering her mouth.

“Dean!” She calls rushing towards them. “You actually brought someone! I know you told me you were but I was trying to keep my hopes down just in case, but you actually did! And oh my goodness isn’t he handsome!”

“Mom stop it, you’re going to embarrass Cas.” Dean says going to hug her. It was true Cas was already ducking his head, feeling a blush start to colour his cheeks.

“Oh right of course, my apologise.” Mary says turning towards Cas with a smile.

“Mom, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Castiel Novak” Dean says turning to introduce Cas.

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Cas says sticking his hand out towards Mary.

“Oh please, none of that ma’am stuff. It makes me feel old, Mary is just fine.” She says taking Cas’s hand and shaking it. “Now come this way dear, you can meet the rest of the family.”

The rest of the evening is fairly smooth, all things considering. Everyone seems to believe that they’re a couple and seem very happy for the two of them. Dean was right about the easy part. They held hands for a bit and Cas caught Mary smiling at them when Dean laughed at something Cas had said. Dean even gave him a kiss on the cheek when he let him have some of his pie. It all felt very natural to Cas almost as if they were actually dating. He continuously had to remind himself that this wasn’t real, that they’d go back home and just be friends again. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do it.

Everything was perfectly fine until later that evening when Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch with Dean’s arm around Cas’s shoulders. Everyone was sitting together laughing and talking with full bellies and unwrapped presents around them. It was rather relaxing. That is until Jo jumped up from behind the couch holding mistletoe in her hand and dangling it over Dean and Cas’s heads.

“Kiss!” Jo shouts, which of course gained the attention of everyone in the room. Dean leans over and gives Cas a quick kiss on the cheek hoping that will appease them all.

“Oh come on Winchester on the lips!” Jo shouts ruining Dean’s plan. She then starts chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” to make matters even worse. It quickly catches on and soon the whole room is chanting with Jo.

Dean and Cas stare at each other while everyone around them keeps chanting “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Cas panics and starts to back away from Dean but Dean just tightens his arm around Cas keeping him in place. Cas freezes as Dean moves his hand to Cas’s cheek and starts to lean forward. When their mouths are only a couple inches apart Dean stops moving. Cas looks up at him to see Dean staring at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. If it was anyone but Dean he might even say it was longing.

“Relax” Dean breathes onto Cas’s mouth. Cas gives a tiny nod and slowly exhales, trying to calm his racing pulse. Cas can barely hear the others anymore his senses so overwhelmed with Dean. Dean closes the little bit of distance between them and slots their mouths together. They’re frozen like that for a split second before Cas completely melts into Dean’s mouth with a little moan escaping. Cas tries to keep it chaste, considering the abundance of Dean’s family sitting around them but he can’t help his hand coming up to grab the back of Dean’s neck and presses their lips together more forcefully. Dean gasps, clearly not expecting that, Cas takes advantage of the slight part in Dean’s lips and slips his tongue just the tiniest bit into Dean’s mouth. It’s then that they hear the cheering and wolf whistles coming from the people around them. They break off the kiss, a little bit embarrassed and just stare at each other for a moment.

“Wow” Dean says with a look of wonder in his eyes as the cheering starts to die down and everyone starts doing their own thing again. “Who knew you could kiss like that Cas. You’ve been holding out on me, man.”

Cas laughs and looks down a blush starting to colour his cheeks. He pushes his hair off his forehead and says “Well you never showed any interest in me so I wouldn't exactly say I was holding out on you Dean.”

“Well, what would you say if I asked you out on a proper date once this is all over?” Dean asks leaning in close to Cas’s ear.

“I think I’d like that Dean.” Cas says turning to give Dean a light kiss on the lips, “I’d like that a lot.”

Dean smiles at him and Cas can’t help but think that maybe this crazy plan wasn’t so stupid after all.


End file.
